Legend of Albion
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: What is destiny? It is a path that has been set since the moment you were born. Wrong. You speak of destiny as if it were fixed. Destiny has many paths and crossroads. Destiny is not a game of chance and waiting, it is a matter of choice. The only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to be. And, Merlin's sister is just figuring this out. AU of S5.


Becoming a Legend

"No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path."

**Prologue:** Flee

"Get out of here!" he cried out and she turned to look at him, her eyes wide, in surprise. In her hand, she gripped her preferred weapon; the knife, while her quiver of arrows and bow rested gently on her back.

"Why?!" she shouted back defiantly, stormy eyes flashing. "Why should I leave my home and my people in this hour of justice and ho—"

She stopped herself as she realized that her companion was shaking his head, his eyes dark, as if he knew something that she didn't.

"Icel is not who you think he is. He will kill you, and every one of these soldiers in this mindless slaughter of Mercia's citizens. Face it, Alex; the Saxons are taking over and soon Icel will be overthrown by Cnebba,"

Disbelief filled her eyes.

"You are his best knight, Alexandra, you must leave this place at once, otherwise they'll make you stay and kill the people."

She backed away from him, shaking her head; this could not be true- please, let it not be true, she prayed. "No!" she snarled; "You're lying! Tell me you're lying, Galahad!"

Galahad smiled sadly at her and shook his head, golden brown eyes pained.

"Have I ever lied to you, my lady?" he asked. She fell to the ground, her eyes filling with tears. He knelt next to her and gripped her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "I'll follow you eventually, old friend, but you need to get out of here. Find your brother. I've heard that he has been working as King Arthur Pendragon's manservant for the past few years."

She nodded, but her expression became hard and uncompromising. "You had better follow soon, Galahad du Lac," she finally muttered, "Because if you don't, I will haunt you to your grave."

Galahad smiled wryly at her as she grabbed one of his knives and attached it to her hip. "I don't expect any less, Alex," he remarked jokingly. Despite the situation they found themselves in, there was still time for humour- she didn't laugh, but she rolled her eyes in acknowledgement of it.

Suddenly the moment was cut short when a soldier attired in the colours of the Saxons, charged into the room and threw a knife at her. She froze and she heard the golden eyed knight scream her name but, she couldn't move. The knife seemed to slow down, as if time wanted to make her death as agonizing as possible and then she was being pushed roughly to the ground by strong hands, strong yet gentle. The blur of a knife sailed by her ear and lodged itself into the soldier's stomach. She turned to her friend.

"GALAHAD!" she heard every syllable of her ragged scream as she scrambled over to the fallen knight .There was so much blood- so much. What could she do? She had no training as a physician, no magic to heal him, and this wound kept on bleeding. In her frenzied thoughts, she irrationally hoped to see her younger brother appear out of nowhere to save her friend's life.

"Galahad!" she repeated, pressing her hand to his stomach where the blood kept gushing out. Too much…

"Alexandra…" The knight was choking and he gazed up at her with pleading eyes that told her there was nothing she could do. "Please. Run."

She shook her head and water splashed onto his face. Why was she crying? He was not going to die! He was going to live! "No! I'm not leaving you Galahad!" She denied frantically, her hands pressing down on his stomach as if that measly amount of pressure would stop the bleeding.

Galahad smiled sadly at her and reached up, but then his arm fell. "It's, too late." He coughed up more of that ominous crimson substance. "Please, I can't…"

She had never felt this kind of fear before, never. Not once in her life. Not when Merlin had fallen out of a tree. Not when her mother had been ill with hay fever. Not when she had left to train to be a knight, leaving the known world behind. "You are going to be alright," she screamed desperately as her comrade's eyes closed. "No! Galahad! Wake up! Open your eyes!" His chest stopped moving. "GALAHAD! DAMMIT! LISTEN TO ME! I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN YOUR, YOUR DAMN EYES!"

Her vision was completely blurred now as tears cascaded from her distraught eyes. "Please…" she whispered, "Please, you can't leave me alone. You, you promised, t-that, you would follow, Galahad." She stammered as the tears kept on coming.

"You, idiot." she whispered, with her head bowed. The tears kept on falling, cascading like a waterfall. Her feet seemed to move on their own accord and she managed to stand up. Galahad had fallen… and he had promised…

"You, you promised…" she whimpered.

But promises could not be kept by the dead. Eventually, she had to stand up, and in the corner of her eye, she saw that her would-be assassin was lying sprawled on the floor, with a knife lodged in his stomach as the blood kept on gushing out. Galahad had killed him. And now, she had nothing to do but run… without him. She cast one last fleeting, painful glance over her shoulder at him savouring the memory of that brave, warm-hearted man. He would follow her, she knew he would, and even if he didn't well… she had no intention of dishonoring his last wish.

The sound of Alex's fleeing footsteps echoed eerily through the deserted halls.


End file.
